


Drabbles

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Drabbles & Requests from my tumblr





	1. MatsuIwa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to put drabbles that I actually like from tumblr here so that I can have them all in one place uwu 
> 
> 8 + 30 for matsuiwa, if you want to?
> 
> 8\. with you  
> 30\. all I ask

Iwaizumi hesitates, slowly lifting his arms so he can settle them around Matsukawa’s shoulders. In turn, the taller male rests his own hands on Iwaizumi’s waist. 

They swiftly move their feet to the beat of the song, the people all around them basically doing the same thing. Usually, Iwaizumi would hate situations like these. He hates loud and large crowds, hate how one could be elbowed mercilessly if they made one wrong move, hates how there’s barely any room to dance. 

Iwaizumi only came here because Matsukawa invited him.

_“We haven't hung out in so long, it’d be nice to catch up.”_

And how could he say no to those eyes? 

So now here he is, letting himself be swept away as their feet smack the floor with their movements. 

It’s okay, though. He’s with Matsukawa, so he doesn’t need to worry if other’s look at them with a scowl. He doesn’t need to worry if other’s scoff and turn the other direction. 

Because right now, it’s only him and Matsukawa. 

_But he isn’t-_

Iwaizumi shakes his head, clearing that thought away. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is _right now._

“Matsukawa,” Iwaizumi mumbles, listening to the song. It’s close to ending, so he doesn’t have much time. Maybe his words will be lost in the sound. 

Matsukawa slides his gaze down, raising an eyebrow. 

_All I want–_

_No, don’t say that._

_All I ask…_

_I just need to hear you say it._

“What is it, Iwaizumi?”

“I like you. A lot.” Iwaizumi whispers, not daring to look up. For a moment he thinks Matsukawa didn’t hear him, so he chances a glance upwards– only to find wide eyes staring down at him.

“Iwa-”

“Just reject me, please. I need to hear you say it.” Iwaizumi says, and by now they’ve stopped dancing but he can’t even tell because it feels as if the whole room is spinning. 

“Iwaizumi, I’m sorry…I…” Matsukawa’s hands slide away from Iwaizumi’s waist, and he steps away. Iwaizumi moves to follow the warmth that Matsukawa provided, but stops himself as Matsukawa shakes his head and walks away, disappearing into the crowd.


	2. MatsuOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuoi with 14 and 20? Love your works!!!
> 
> 14\. first kiss  
> 20\. breaking the rules

Matsukawa stares at Oikawa, watching as he sticks his tongue out and violently taps his finger against his phone screen. The light from outside peeks in from the window, framing Oikawa perfectly. Matsukawa can’t help but stare, because _god fucking damnit,_ it isn’t _fair_. 

“You know,” Matsukawa says, finally tearing his gaze away. He rests his chin on the palm of his hand, gazing at the closed door. “We could get caught very easily. I mean, an empty classroom, really? Hanamaki could do better.”

“Then go hang out with him,” Oikawa says, barely glancing up from his phone. 

_But I don’t want to, I want to stay with you for as long as I can._ Is what Matsukawa doesn’t say. 

Instead, he hums in reply as goes back to staring obviously at Oikawa. His phone died not too long ago, so his only form of entertainment is the brunette cursing at his phone in front of him. 

Five minutes pass before Oikawa huffs, shoving his phone into his bag with a scowl. “Impossible to beat, I swear,” he hisses, leaning back in the seat he’s in. He crosses his arms over his chest, huffing in annoyance. 

_It’s cute_ , Matsukawa thinks, and promptly hates that he thinks so. 

“Hey,…” Matsukawa says, glancing at the wall clock. Three minutes till school ends. He rises from his seat, maneuvering around so he can lean against Oikawa’s desk. He slides his arms forward, not stopping until he’s right up in Oikawa’s face. 

“What?” Oikawa asks, lifting his gaze. A small blush dusts Oikawa’s cheeks, but he refuses to look away. 

“I like you,” Matsukawa says casually. That wasn’t his original plan, really. But watching the faint blush on Oikawa’s cheeks bloom dark red makes it all okay. 

“You… _what_?” Oikawa whispers, his eyes glancing down to Matsukawa’s lips. He then jerks his eyes back up, offering up a nervous smile.

Matsukawa gently places a hand to his cheek, leaning forward slowly. “I like you,” he repeats, ever so gently brushing their lips together. Right after doing so, the bell rings and Matsukawa pulls back. Grabbing his bag, he winks towards the brunette and slips out of the room.  


	3. Matsuhanaiwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29 matsuhanaiwaoi please <3
> 
> 29\. Fading away

_“Tooru.”_

_“Tooru…?”_

“Oikawa.”

_“Oikawa?”_

_“Oi….kawa?”_

“Who is Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows, drumming his fingers against the table. Matsukawa sits across from him, the same look of confusion on his face.

_“Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru? Oikawa-”_

“Who is Oikawa Tooru?”

Hanamaki slams his hands down on the table so hard the cups shake where they rest. He stands up, panic on his face as he stares at his two boyfriends.

“What are you two talking about?”

They both look up, staring at him.

“Do we know an Oikawa?” Matsukawa questions.

Hanamaki stiffens up. “Yes, we…” He clears his throat, nervously licking his lips. “Yes, we do.”

“How?”   
  
Hanamaki looks around the small cafe, and it’s suddenly all to hot. The room begins to fade, everything beginning to sound way to loud, everything spinning-

“Oikawa… is our,..” Hanamaki hesitates, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Oikawa Tooru. Their _boyfriend_. Setter on the national team. Met him–

When did they meet?

“Our… _what_?” Iwaizumi asks, tilting his head to the side.

Oikawa Tooru. Setter on the national team.

Wait.

He’s missing something.

What is it?

“I…” Hanamaki slowly sits down, frowning at the other two. What was wrong with him? Why did he get angry at their question? He can’t remember.

“I don’t know.”


	4. MatsuIwa/IwaHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I'm still in time, what about MatsuIwa with " [text]: do you hate me? " There isn't enough about them ;;

**[Matsukawa]:** do you hate me

Iwaizumi stares at the message, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Was Matsukawa serious? Why…why would he ask something like that? Was he just joking around?

Thinking back on the day, Iwaizumi can’t think of anything that would make it seem like he hates Matsukawa. Everything was normal, wasn’t it? The third years had lunch together, they had practice in the morning and in the afternoon, they walked home together afterwards.

What was different?

 **[Iwaizumi]:** why would I hate you?

 **[Matsukawa]:** huh?

 **[Matsukawa]:** oh shit that wasn’t supposed to actually send shit I’m sorry

Iwaizumi feels his heart skip a beat. What was going on? Why did Matsukawa type something that he wasn’t originally going to send?

Thumb hovering on the call button, he takes a deep breath. He needs to get to the bottom of this. So, without any other second thoughts, he presses the call button.

It rings for what feels like centuries before Matsukawa picks up. Clearing his throat nervously, he speaks first.

“Hey, Iwa, what’s up?”

“Why would I hate you?”

The other side of the line goes quiet. Iwaizumi absentmindedly picks at a loose thread on his blanket, waiting for the answer.

“It’s not important.”

“It is if you think I’d ever hate you.”

“You _would_ hate me, Iwaizumi.” There’s such a sadness to the statement, a slight edge to it as well. It makes Iwaizumi frown in concern.

“Why…I don’t understand, Mattsun.”

“You’d hate me because I’d be getting in the way of you and Hana.”

Iwaizumi goes silent. What does Hanamaki have to do with any of this? How could Matsukawa get in the way of them? What’s he talking about?

“Makki’s my best friend, and I can’t…I can’t do that to him. And you’re my friend, too. I don’t want to ruin what you two have.”

Iwaizumi inhales sharply. It’s as if he’s been slapped across the face, the realization flowing over him rapidly.

“Mattsun…”

He trails off. What’s he supposed to say? He’s with Makki, and…and…he’s never been good with these sort of things.

“I know, Iwaizumi. Can…please don’t tell Hana.”

Iwaizumi smiles sadly, ripping the loose thread out of the blanket. If only Matsukawa had reached him first instead of Hanamaki. Then he could tell the truth.

But he can’t hurt Hanamaki. No, Makki has done nothing wrong.

So with a feeling of longing, he promises to not tell his boyfriend. He promises he won’t bring it up, won’t say anything.

Even if it’s what he truly wants.

“See you tomorrow, Iwa.” Matsukawa mumbles, swiftly hanging up.

Iwaizumi keeps the phone to his ear for a moment, exhaling a shaky breath.

“I love you, too,” he whispers to the now quiet room, eyes slipping closed.


	5. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IwaOI [text]: "damn you looked so good today. kinda wanted to bend you over that table you were leaning on lol" If you wouldn't mind c:

**[Hajime]:** damn you looked so good today. kinda wanted to bend you over that table you were leaning on lol

 **[Tooru]:** … what

 **[Hajime]:** those jeans you wore really bothered me

 **[Hajime]:** they’d look better on my floor, if I’m being honest.

 **[Tooru]:** hajime?? Are you okay??

 **[Hajime]:** I want to fuccwasodifkfkckmsa

 **[Tooru]:** hajime???

 **[Tooru]:** D:

 **[Hajime]:** god fucking-

 **[Hajime]:** hold on

 **[Tooru]:**????

Oikawa places a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his blush under control. He’s been dating Iwaizumi for six months, and they haven’t even _talked_ of doing things like that. Was Iwaizumi okay? Was he drunk? But…Iwaizumi didn’t drink…or did he?

His door is suddenly thrown open, revealing a panting Iwaizumi. He looks around until his gaze drops on Oikawa, and his cheeks promptly bloom a deep red.

“I-I’m _so_ sorry–”

“Its fine! I mean, if you _really_ want to, I have _no_ objections–”

“Matsukawa just stole my phone and he…wait, what?”

Oikawa pales. “What?”

Iwaizumi blinks. “What?”

They both stare at each other.

“…I’ll just…be on my way, see you at school.”

Oikawa smiles awkwardly, “y-yeah, see you at school, Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi runs into the door a couple times before nervously nodding and slipping away.


	6. MatsuHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MatsuHana and [text]: wtf is the notebook even about?? “if you’re a bird then i’m a bird” ? they’re both humans pretty please with makki on top c:

**[Issei]:** wtf is the notebook even about?? “if you’re a bird then i’m a bird” ? they’re both humans

 **[Takahiro]:** the world is full of mysteries huh

 **[Issei]:** this mystery can be solved tho and I demand a fucking answer hiro

 **[Takahiro]:** damn well some1 is M O O D Y tonight

 **[Takahiro]:** maybe I’ll just

 **[Issei]:** ho don’t do it

 **[Takahiro]:** go to bed

 **[Issei]:** oh my god

 **[Takahiro]:** night babe see u @ 7 am

 **[Issei]:** wait what?

 **[Takahiro]:** no questions

 **[Takahiro]:** only answers

 **[Issei]:** wtf

 **[Issei]:** hiro don’t just go wtftftf

 **[Issei]:** I hate you

* * *

The loud knocking at the door has Matsukawa grumbling, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He lazily strolls towards the door, opening it without thinking of putting on better attire for company. Sweatpants hanging loosely off his hips with no shirt isn’t what a mailman or some delivery person would want to see. Or is it? Hell, he doesn’t know. He’s too tired to care.

He’s met with a familiar smirk, the steely gray eyes alight and awake and Matsukawa is promptly baffled that someone could be so awake at this time of day. He squints, glad that it’s just Hanamaki and not some delivery dude.

“What?” He croaks, stepping aside so Hanamaki can slip in. Right as Hanamaki walks in, he pulls something out of his shoulder bag and shoves it into Matsukawa’s hands.

It’s the notebook they were talking about last night. The cover is completely blank, no title or anything. He raises an eyebrow, slowly lifting the cover to flip to the first page.

There, on the page, are the familiar words that started this whole thing. _“If you’re a bird, then I’m a bird.”_

Lifting his gaze to Hanamaki, he squints. “Are you going to tell me what it means now? If not, I’ll be heading back to sleep.”

Hanamaki smiles widely, taking the notebook back. He flips to the next page, where a drawing of a bluejay on a branch is revealed. Underneath is a picture of said bluejay, and on the page next to it is a bulleted list of small facts that sound like observations.

Then it hits him.

“You… you go _bird watching_?”

Hanamaki grins.

“You bird watch. And draw birds. And take pictures of them. And write _facts_ about them.”

Hanamaki simply beams, turning to the next page. There is the same thing, but a woodpecker. Then the next is a pigeon, then a dove, and so on.

“That still doesn’t explain what that meant, Hiro.” Matsukawa sighs.

“I just thought, hey, I wonder what birds say to each other? And I think they’d say that.”

“Just that?”

“Yup.”

Matsukawa blinks. “But there were humans next to the quote?”

“Oh! that? I got bored and drew Iwaizumi hitting Oikawa.”

“Damn, I thought they looked familiar.”

Hanamaki laughs at that, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. “Bird watching is fun, but sometimes no birds show up and I’m too lazy to move, so I doodle.”

Matsukawa blinks again. He takes the notebook back and gently closes it, setting it down on the coffee table. He then stifles a laugh, shoulders shaking as he quickly wraps his arms around Hanamaki.

“What are you do–”

Matsukawa yanks him closer, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He can’t help but laugh now, and it only worsens as Hanamaki makes an offended noise.

“You’re _laughing_ at me?!”

Matsukawa snorts, placing a feather-light kiss to Hanamaki’s neck. “Only because you’re such a dork,” he mumbles.

Hanamaki huffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“…can I come bird watching with you next time?”

Hanamaki’s jaw drops in shock, and he quickly pulls Matsukawa away from him so he can fully face him. “Are you serious?”

“Of course.”

Hanamaki smiles, a giddy chuckle escaping his lips. “Let’s go _right now!_ ” He exclaims, grabbing Matsukawa’s wrist and tugging him to the door.

“Wait, I’m practically naked-”

The complaint promptly gets ignored as Hanamaki opens the door, dragging Matsukawa behind him.


	7. IwaHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random drabble from my tumblr that I really liked (◍•ᴗ•◍)

He looks up.   
He looks down.   
He looks left, right.   
Behind him, in front of him.

Slowly lifting a leg, he gasps as the vines come and twist around his foot and ankle, up his leg and they don’t stop till they wind around his thigh. They yank down on him, forcing his leg back into place.

He blinks.

“You think I’d let an intruder go so easily?” A voice says, causing him to jerk his head up.

A figure steps into view, the vines parting as if he is some king. Which to them, he might as well be, since he is the one to give them life with his magic. A large hood from a cloak covers the mans face, dark and worn out jeans clinging to his legs. The stranger lifts pale hands, gently taking his hood off to reveal a head of pink hair, steely gray eyes swirling with curiosity.

“Ah, a hunter,” he murmurs, eyes slowly trailing over his intruder. “What’s your name?”

The hunter furrows his eyebrows, testing the vines once again as he lifts an arm. Thinking he’s reaching for some weapon, they shoot up and tie his arms to the ground. He’s not sure, but the vines might’ve even hissed at him.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he says, forest green eyes meeting the one’s of the witch’s. “And yours?”

The witch blinks in surprise. No one ever dares to give their full name to a witch, not unless they want to prove something. This hunter, seemingly, wants to prove that this witch can trust him for some reason.

“…Hanamaki,” the witch replies, the vines loosening and setting the hunter free. “Hanamaki Takahiro.”

Iwaizumi nods slowly, hesitantly taking a step forward. He came looking for the witch that rules this forest, and it seems his mission was not in vain. It’s not like he has any real reason for coming, it’s plain curiosity that made him leave town and venture into the forest.

“Well, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki says, “welcome to my forest.”


	8. Matsuhanaiwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can do it", "I believe in you", and/or "don't cry" for matsuhanaiwaoi (if u want)

Oikawa takes a deep breath, bouncing the ball once against the gym floor. He allows his eyes to slip close for a moment before opening them, relaxing his muscles.

He can do this. He’s been practicing all week, and now this serve could either make or break the game. If he doesn’t make it? Then he fails the team. It’s as simple as that.

He studies the other side of the court, spinning the volleyball twice in his hands. He can do this.

“You can do it!” A voice whispers from in front of him. He jumps, nearly dropping the ball. He looks to where Hanamaki is, blinking in surprise.

Hanamaki winks, giving him a thumbs up. He mouths something very inappropriate, promising something that causes Oikawa to flush red and nervously look away.

He got this.

“I believe in you!” He jumps again, looking over at Iwaizumi. He’s so shocked that he doesn’t even hear the whistle signaling that it’s time to serve.

“Don’t cry!” Matsukawa hollers from the sidelines, a teasing edge to his voice. Oikawa smiles at Iaizumi, then turns to rolls his eyes at Matsukawa.

He hears an offended scoffs before he bounces the ball again, taking a step back.

He _definitely_ has this. He’ll make it.

When he serves the ball perfectly, crashing it to the other side of the court, he can’t help but actually feel as if he _should_ cry. His teammates cheer, and he makes eye contact with Hanamaki, promptly receiving a wink.

He squeaks and looks away again, forcing himself to not get distracted.

And when his serve ends up scoring the winning point, he’s quickly tackled to the ground in an awkward group hug by three grown teenagers, each of them exclaiming that he knew he could do it.


	9. Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 kyouhaba? <3
> 
> 20\. “You can borrow mine”

Yahaba whines as he slumps his shoulders forward, dragging his shoes through the snow. He woke up late this morning, waking up at the time he usually leaves for school. He threw on his uniform, skipped breakfast, grabbed his bag, and was out the door within minutes.

He didn’t even check the weather, which is why he is currently suffering at this very moment.

Shivering, he hugs his jacket closer to him and trudges through the snow. Another whine escapes his lips as a blast of wind slaps him across the face. What has he ever done to deserve this frosty hell?

Footsteps stomping on the snow tear Yahaba away from his pity party. He looks up, blinking owlishly at the figure that’s now suddenly walking beside him.

The guy is wearing what looks to be at least five jackets, a hat, mittens,  and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. It takes a moment for Yahaba to recognize the grumpy face.

“Well, g-g-good mor-morn-morning to you, K-Kyoutani.” Yahaba stutters out, the clacking of his teeth making it hard to speak. Kyoutani says nothing back, instead he frowns, eyes trailing over the very light and limited clothes Yahaba is wearing.

“Where’s your winter shit?” Kyoutani asks, voice muffled from the scarf he has his face buried in.

“… woke u-up late,” Yahaba answers, looking away.

“No gloves?”

Yahaba shakes his head, keeping his hands buried deep in his pockets.

“No scarf?”

Yahaba shrugs, bringing his shoulders up to his ears, nervously looking down. It’s like his mother is scolding him.

“No hat?”

Yahaba rolls his eyes, not bothering to answer.

“You can borrow mine.”

Yahaba jerks his head up, wide eyes meeting Kyoutani’s calm ones. “Wha-”

Kyoutani cuts him him off by taking his hat off, shoving it over the mess of brown hair. The hat instantly covers Yahaba’s head and ears, providing some warmth that wasn’t there a moment ago.

_“Kyou-”_

“We can’t be late, let’s go.” Kyoutani says, tugging one of Yahaba’s hands out of his pocket. He wraps his gloved hand around Yahaba’s, providing more warmth as he drags the taller male along with him.

Yahaba smiles softly, ducking his head to hide the flush on his cheeks. “Thanks, Kyoutani.”

Kyoutani glances behind him, the tips of his ears red. Yahaba doesn’t bring it up, though, knowing that he’d blame it on the cold.

“Anytime,” he mutters, nervously looking back ahead.


	10. IwaHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47 with IwaHana please :D
> 
> 47\. Did you get my letter?

Hanamaki curls up in a ball, the large fluffy blanket moving with him. He wraps it tightly around himself, sniffling as he hides his face. He buries his face into mattress, squeezing his eyes closed. This causes a few tears to slip out, rolling down his cheek and soaking into the sheets beneath him.

The bed suddenly dips, and he curls in on himself even more, a pathetic sob escaping his lips. A warm hand touches the blanket, gently tugging at the fabric. Hanamaki stiffens and tightens his hold on the blanket, squirming away.

A small sigh is heard, and then there’s shuffling. He thinks he’s alone for a moment until a hand touches the blanket again. This time, it’s near his face. He finally let’s his grip loosen, letting Iwaizumi tug the fabric away.

Warm forest green eyes gaze intently at him. Iwaizumi moves his hand to place it on Hanamaki’s cheek, a soft smile playing at his lips. “Hey, Hiro,” he mumbles, swiping his thumb across the pale cheek.

Hanamaki sniffs, not meeting his gaze. He tugs the blanket back down, but Iwaizumi simply chuckles and pulls it back up.

“What’s up?” Iwaizumi questions, leaning forward so he can rest his chin on the mattress. He’s basically nose-to-nose with Hanamaki now, not giving him a chance run away again.

“…don’t wanna talk.” Hanamaki croaks out, sniffing. Iwaizumi sighs at this, but respects his wishes. Instead, he stands up and nudges Hanamaki aside. It doesn’t take long for him to slip onto the mattress next to Hanamaki, pulling the fluffy blanket over both of them.

Hanamaki curls up against Iwaizumi, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. Iwaizumi instantly lifts a hand, gently running a hand through his pink locks. He then leans his head down, lips brushing over Hanamaki’s ear as he softly begins to sing a lullaby to soothe his boyfriend.

It doesn’t take long for Hanamaki to finally relax and fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

When he peels his eyes open after what feels like minutes, he finds that it’s now night time. He rubs his eyes, sitting up in the bed. “Hajime?” He mumbles, stumbling off the bed.

He feels oddly exhausted, and he promptly blames it on his breakdown a few hours ago. Stretching his arms above his head, he walks out of the bedroom and into the hallway. After peeking into the spare bedroom and the restroom with no sign of Iwaizumi, he enters the kitchen.

There, on the table, is a box of cream puffs with a piece of paper on it. Blinking in surprise, he steps up to it and lifts the paper to eye-level.

 _Taka,_  
Had to run out for work, they needed some help. Shouldn’t be gone for too long. Hope this makes you feel a bit better.  
-Hajime

Hanamaki smiles, and quickly pulls the box into his hands. The moment he rips it open and takes a bite of one the cream puffs, he feels a new wave of tears threaten to fall. He honestly doesn’t deserve Iwaizumi.

“Oh,” a voice says, causing him to turn around. “Are you just now getting up? Are you okay? Did you get my letter?”

Hanamaki looks at him, smiling at the sight of Iwaizumi in his works clothes. He must have slept in longer than he originally thought.

Swallowing the cream puff, he smiles warmly at Iwaizumi. “Yeah” he whispers, holding the box to his chest. “I got it.”


	11. MatsuOi/Iwahana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Feel Alive by Quiet drive 
> 
> Warning: character death

**_For all that I’ve said_  
For all that I’ve done  
Gotta make it right  
Correct my wrongs**

Hanamaki nervously shuffles his feet, standing in front of the all too familiar door. He gulps.

“I can’t do it!” He hisses, making a move to turn and run away. A warm hand places itself on his shoulder, grounding him and adding support that Hanamaki didn’t even know he needed till then.

“You need to,” Iwaizumi whispers, squeezing his shoulder gently. He then motions for Hanamaki to knock.

Facing the door, he digs his fingernails into his palms. Teeth dig violently into his bottom lip, drawing blood as he gazes intently at the door.

Lifting a shaky hand, he knocks loudly, instantly cringing at the noise.

**_Because I can’t live_  
if I haven’t lost  
but I’ll get you back   
at any cost**

The sound of shuffling from the other side sends both of them into a fit of anxiousness. They haven’t seen him since the incident. They never really knew what to say when it happened, but it… It was wrong, what they did.

“He’s not going to forgive us,” Iwaizumi laughs bitterly, listening as the footsteps grow nearer.

All at once, Hanamaki feels his nerves calm down like a wave enveloping him at sea. He grits his teeth, straightening his posture.

“We’re going to get him back.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything back. He won’t believe it till he sees it.

**_You know I had it all  
pushed you away_ **

The door opens, a head of brown hair coming to view. Redshot eyes stare at them, mind processing what’s happening. They make a move to retreat, but Iwaizumi is faster, shoving his way in uninvited.

“Iwa-chan’s as rude as ever,” his voice is gravely, hoarse.

He hasn’t healed yet.

None of them have.

“Shut up, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says reflexively, cringing as Oikawa looks away. Hanamaki quickly steps into the house, moving around until he’s standing beside Iwaizumi again.

**_I sat in stone  
when I should’ve behaved_ **

The room goes silent. Neither Hanamaki or Iwaizumi know where to begin, and Oikawa still isn’t sure why they thought it’d be a good idea to come around here.

“I,” Hanamaki chokes out, taking a deep breath, “I should’ve never said those things.”

**_and I’m so sorry  
Please forgive me_ **

Oikawa’s eyes narrow, watching as they both bow and apologize. He knows it’s genuine, and that they mean it.

But.

_But._

After what they said? Does he want to forgive them? He’s not sure.

He does know for sure, though, that he wants his best friends back. He doesn’t care anymore about what they said, he knows grief and desperation push people over the edge, making them say things they don’t really mean.

But never will that excuse their actions.

**_If I could live  
With no regrets_ **

Hanamaki straightens his spine, facing Oikawa with a serious look.

“It’s my fault.”

Oikawa inhales sharply at the words.

_‘It’s your fault!’_

_A hiss, venom digging into his veins._

_‘You killed him!’_

_A sob, watery and broken._

_‘You were always with him, why didn’t you stop him?’_

_His childhood friend facing him with an unbelievable stare._

_‘Why, why would you let Mattsun die?’_

_A whisper, sofly riding the wind till it reaches his ears._

_‘I always knew you were pathetic.’_

_A laugh. Bitter._

_‘I hate you.’_

_A sneer, lips pulled back into a scowl, hatred in his gaze._

“What?” Oikawa breathes out, tears gathering in his eyes.

Iwaizumi looks shocked as well.

“He texted me, but… We were out, Iwaizumi and I, so… I ignored his message. I didn’t..” He takes a shaky breath. “I finally checked after I– after we, yelled at you. O-Oikawa, if I could, I would go back–”

“But you can’t,” Oikawa whispers, the tears flowing freely now.

**_If I never fell in love  
If I never gave my best_ **

Oikawa finds his two friends blurring as tears fall pathetically down his face.

It hurts. A lot. So, so much.

“I tried,” he sobs, trying to wipe the tears with his sleeve, but it’s useless as fresh tears replace the old ones. “I tried so hard to help him, I loved him so much. I-I…” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying now.

He just knows it hurts.

**_or if I never rant  
and If I never cried_ **

Iwaizumi hesitantly steps forward, arms wrapping around his old friend, pulling him close. Hanamaki can tell he’s crying as well, from the shaking of his shoulders.

“You should hate us,” Iwaizumi whispers, running a comforting hand through Oikawa’s greasy locks.

Hanamaki stands off to the side, tears rolling down his own face as he watches them.

He buries his face in his hands, a violent sob ripping through his throat.

“You don’t think I know that?” He finally replies, cursing as the tears grow in numbers. “I- _damnit,_ I know I can’t go back! I know, but you’re not the only one hurting! He…I loved him too, ya'know?! He is–” Hanamaki stumbles over his words, gasping as the single word pierces his heart like a dagger. He composes himself quickly, though, placing a hand to his chest. “He _was,_ my best friend. I might not have loved him the way you did, but I _did_ love him!”

Oikawa pulls away from his childhood friend, staring at Hanamaki as tears drip off his chin and to the floor.

**_If I never lost someone_ **

“He shouldn’t of died,” Oikawa whispers.

**_or had to say goodbye,_ **

“I know,” Hanamaki says brokenly.

**_I’d never feel alive_ **


	12. HanaOi/MatsuIwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really liked this one for some reason

Iwaizumi Hajime knows many, many things.

He knows he’s good at volleyball. He may not be the best, but he’s pretty good. He knows Oikawa Tooru is his best friend. He knows to look both ways across the street. He knows to hold the door open for the people behind him, even though he may be stuck there for some time, just to be polite. He knows to bring an umbrella along with him when the sky darkens.

He knows the look Hanamaki sends Oikawa’s way, because it’s the same look he wears when looking at Matsukawa.

But he also know what heart break looks like. Because he knows that the world isn’t full of happy endings for every single person on the Earth.

So when Hanamaki shows up on their doorstep with tears in his eyes, Iwaizumi already knows what’s happening. He knows Oikawa, he knows him probably better than anyone.

He knows not everyone can be happy, not everyone can live the life they want.

He knows Hanamaki can see the pity in his eyes when he shuffles into their apartment, scrubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. Matsukawa is there in an instant, pulling him into a hug, because Iwaizumi also knows that Hanamaki needs his best friend right now.

He steps away, giving Hanamaki his space. He doesn’t say _‘I told you so’_ , he doesn’t tell Hanamaki that the truth would be dug up eventually.

Because Hanamaki knows. He probably knew all along.

So with a heavy sigh, he calls up his own best friend to get the full story.

“I don’t know _why_ he left,” Oikawa says airily through the phone, the sound of someone else in the background reaching Iwaizumi’s ears. A female voice.

“I think you know why, Oikawa.”

The line on the other end goes silent, the only sounds being the girl shuffling around.

“I don’t know why you lead him on,” Iwaizumi whispers, gripping the phone tightly.

Because for all the things he does know, there are plenty of things that don’t add up to him. He doesn’t know why some people step on snails purposefully after rainy days. He doesn’t know why some people drown their sorrows in alcohol. He doesn’t know why some people don’t like volleyball.

There’s multiple things he doesn’t know.

A heavy sigh from Oikawa pulls him back to reality.

“I don’t know why, either,” Oikawa answers, and the phone disconnects.


	13. Matsuhanaiwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random drabble ~

A flower cannot bloom without sun, water, and soil. Without these three necessities, it’ll wither up and die, the young seedling won’t even get a chance at life.

But it all starts with the soil.

Iwaizumi Hajime comes into his life at the age of seven, spiky hair and scowl enough to make Oikawa want to run away. But with a scolding from his mother and a heavy sigh, he’s pushed forward to meet his new neighbor.

They hit it off, to Oikawa’s mother’s relief. They could be seen racing through either of their yards, catching bugs and tossing a ball around. They visit each other so much and become attached to the hip.

Oikawa isn’t sure, but he’s positive that Iwaizumi has made his life so much better.

(Who is he kidding? He _knows_ Iwaizumi has made his life better.)

Oikawa is planted then, at the age of ten when he signs a paper contact that promises they’ll be friends forever. Iwaizumi didn’t even argue or scowl, he took the crayon and messily scribbled his name out onto the contract with no complaint. 

But a flower cannot grow without the sun and without water.

That’s probably why he stumbles in middle school, lashing out and over working, running and _running_ to try and keep up. He falls over, shriveling up and growing weak.

Because a seed can’t grow in soil alone.

But the soil won’t give up.

Iwaizumi takes him by the wrist, lifts him to his feet–

“You can’t give up, not yet,” he says when they’re hidden away in his room. Oikawa picks at a stray string on his blanket, not meeting his eyes.

But he nods. Offers up a wobbly smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

* * *

 

He’s out of middle school and bumped up to high school the next year. He’s lead to a new gym. A new beginning.

A second chance to grow.

He steps in after Iwaizumi, eyes glued downwards as he zones out. Oikawa doesn’t look up, not even when he introduces himself.

But then something bright catches his eyes. He lifts his gaze, blinking in surprise as a pink haired boy stumbles in, paper in hand. He bows and apologizes, explaining he got lost, and quickly steps into line.

Oikawa is stunned.

He stares at him in wonder, and when the newly named ‘Hanamaki’ turns to him, he flashes a smile as big as at the sun.

And Oikawa is breathless.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa purses his lips, eyes trained on the court in front of him. He throws the ball in the air. Runs, jumps, hits.

Not powerful enough.

So again. And again. And _again_. He can’t stop, not yet.

But then the doors creak open, and he flinches. He should’ve known Iwaizumi would find him eventually. Turning around, the excuse dies on his lips as he stares at someone who isn’t Iwaizumi or Hanamaki.

He looks tired, eyes half opened and his mouth set into a straight line. He then tilts his head, holding out his arm. 

Oikawa sees the drink and food for the first time, having only stared at the person and not anything else.

“If you’re going to be an idiot, at least take a small break to eat.”

Oikawa blinks in surprise, jaw dropping. He slowly takes the offered goods, a thank you tumbling passed his lips.

(He doesn’t question the random and strange act of kindness, choosing to just go with the flow).

Matsukawa, he learns later, laughs and shakes his head. It’s refreshing, Oikawa thinks, to see and talk to someone who is so different from his other two friends.

He vaguely recalls science class, how a flower needs water as well.

He already has his soil, and his sun. And his last ingredient just walked up to him with a kind smile, willing to practice with him.

Maybe, with all these things in place, he’ll be able to finally bloom completely.


	14. MatsuHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite drabbles tbh

“Do you remember?”

Hanamaki looks up with a small hum, eyebrow raising. He lifts his hand to pause the TV with the remote, turning to look at Matsukawa.

“Remember what?”

That crooked, lazy grin that Hanamaki loves filters across Matsukawa’s face as he leans against the door frame. His arms are crossed, eyes alight with happiness.

“Remember what, Issei?”

Matsukawa chuckles softly, the familiar sound a soothing lullaby. Hanamaki frowns, turning fully around on the couch. He places both hands on the cushions, frowning over at Matsukawa.

Matsukawa is shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants, clinging desperately to his hips. His hair is slightly wet from the shower, causing Hanamaki to purse his lips. Mattsun was always bad at drying his hair properly.

“Do you remember,” Matsukawa says again, pushing himself off the door. He walks over to the couch, placing his hands over Hanamaki’s as he squats down so that they’re eye level. “When I fell in love with you?”

Hanamaki sputters in surprise, cheeks flaming red as he nervously looks away. He’s always caught off guard when Matsukawa gets into one of his sappy moods.

“No, you never told me when you actually did.”

Matsukawa smiles, leaning his head forward. He presses a kiss to Hanamaki’s cheek, smile widening as Hanamaki jerks his head to fully face Matsukawa again.

Matsukawa takes this as his chance. He lifts his hands from their resting place on Hanamaki’s own hands, lifting them to cup Hanamaki’s cheeks. He watches the blush spread across his boyfriends cheeks, down to his neck.

“It was in our first year, when you slid in front of me to take that volleyball to the face for me.”

Hanamaki snorts softly. “I’m your knight in shining armor.”

Matsukawa ignores him, and continues on. “I fell in love again, ya'know? The first time you shared your cream puffs with me. It happened again when you told me that you rejected that girl who confessed to you, because I realized only I wanted to confess to you-”

“Who knew you got jealous so easily?”

“- _and_ it happened again when you tripped Iwaizumi, making him fall on Oikawa so they’d awkwardly get their shit together. It happened again when-”

“Where are you going with this?”

“- _when_ you looked at me with that smile of yours. It happens every day, when you curl up on the bed with me. When you kiss me good morning and tease me over breakfast.”

Hanamaki frowns, searching Matsukawa’s eyes for any answers. “Issei, you know I love you as well-”

“I want to fall in love with you everyday, Takahiro.”

That’s when he leans back a little, reaching into the pocket of his sweatpants.

“So will you marry me?”

Hanamaki gapes in surprise, throwing himself over the back of the couch. With a loud yes, he launches himself at Matsukawa, pulling him into a tight hug.


	15. HanaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HanaOi is so good,,

Hanamaki yawns, making his way down the stairs. His socked feet nearly cause him to slip down one of the steps, causing his tired mind to go haywire. He throws his hands out, luckily catching himself with the railing.

Cursing as the doorbell goes off again, he wrinkles his nose on distaste. Whoever is visiting him this early better know they’re fucking lucky that his parents are gone for the weekend. Mumbling under his breath, Hanamaki makes his way to the door.

Right as he reaches the door, the doorbell goes off again. “I’m coming!” He snaps, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Opening the door a moment later, he’s met with a beaming Oikawa.

Holding a bouquet of bright flowers.

“Wha-”

“I’m here to pick you up for our date!” Oikawa announces, pushing his way inside. Hanamaki furrows his eyebrows in confusion, gently closing the door before following his boyfriend into the living room.

“Date? What date? And, if I may ask, why do you have flowers? I hate flowers.”

Oikawa gasps dramatically. “You don’t like _flowers_? That’s silly! Flower is in your name, so you have to like them!” He insists, thrusting the flowers into Hanamaki’s hands, smiling brightly. 

Hanamaki blinks at the flowers, sighing heavily. He takes them from Oikawa, walking like a zombie to his kitchen. Setting the flowers on the counter gently, he shuffles through the room until he finds the right cabinet. Opening it, he takes a vase out, setting it on the counter. He fills it with water, placing the bouquet in it afterwards.

He then walks back into the living room, running a hand through his messy hair. “So,” he yawns, “what are you doing here so early?”

“Our date.” Oikawa states, plopping down on the couch.

“…what date?”

“Oh, it’s a surprise date that you didn’t know about till now.”

Hanamaki narrows his eyes, “at nine in the morning?”

“At night in the morning,” Oikawa repeats.

Hanamaki rolls his eyes, “it better be a good date then.”

 

* * *

 

“Here you go,” Oikawa says, placing a flower he had picked on his walk over into Hanamaki’s hands. Hanamaki blinks. Then looks down at the flower.

“Um?”

“For you!” Oikawa smiles, eyes crinkling.

“Why…?”

“No reason,” Oikawa says, leaning forward to place a kiss to Hanamaki’s cheek before slipping inside the house, leaving a sputtering Hanamaki in the doorway.

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki stares at his house, hands on hips.

“Takahiro, where in the world did all these flowers come from?” His mother asks, looking around the kitchen. Vases of different flowers sit on the counters and windowsills, and it wasn’t much better in the living room. He ran out of space in his room, and many more rest in the entry way.

“Um, well, you see,” Hanamaki gazes at one of the blue flowers on the counter, “Oikawa is really taking advantage of my last name having flower in it.”

Hanamaki’s mom stifles her laughter with her hand, turning her head away as her body shakes with silent chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Hanamaki snaps, cheeks dusting pink.

“Nothing, nothing, dear. That’s just- it’s really cute,” she confesses.

Hanamaki sputters in surprise, covering his face with his hands.

Oikawa would be the death of him.


	16. HanaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Oihana I wrote from my tumblr

The soft pitter patter of rain hitting the roof causes Oikawa to grumble. He closes his laptop, jutting his lip out into a pout as he places it onto the nightstand. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he huffs and glares at the window.

The bed then sinks, a body stretching out next to him. “Hm, what’s up?” Hanamaki asks, yawning as he pulls the blanket over him.

“I can’t write anything with the rain being so loud!”

“Then listen to music. Or wear ear plugs.”

Oikawa hesitates. “But they’re so far away…” He mumbles, looking down at his boyfriend. He smiles innocently, shifting so that he can gently run a hand through his slightly wet hair.

“Hey, Taka, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Hanamaki narrows his eyes. “Yes, you have.”

“But I don’t think I tell you enough.”

Hanamaki sighs, pulling the blanket over his head. Through the process, he knocks Oikawa’s hand away from his head. Huffing, he turns on his side and curls up.

“Takaaaa,” Oikawa whines, pawing at the blanket burrito.

“No.”

“But I _love youuuuu!_ ”

“I love you too, so go to bed.”

Oikawa crawls on top of Hanamaki, plopping down right on top of him. Hanamaki grunts in reply, breathing heavily from the extra weight that’s now on him.

“Please?”

“Go to bed, Tooru.”

“But I need to finish my paper!”

Hanamaki groans, rolling back over. This causes Oikawa to move with him, and through the small fight and moving around, Hanamaki ends up hovering over Oikawa, the blanket toppling to the floor. He stares down at Oikawa.

“You’re annoying. Why won’t you let me sleep?”

“…I love you?”

Hanamaki huffs out a small laugh, dropping down on top of Oikawa. His whole weight collapses onto Oikawa, and he quickly wraps his limbs around the brunette so he can’t get away.

“Let’s sleep.”

 _“Hiro!”_ Oikawa laughs, wiggling around in his grip. When his efforts seem to prove useless, he slumps down into the mattress and sighs.

“Fine.” He mumbles.

Hanamaki grins, placing an overdramatic kiss to his cheek. “I love you~.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa says, tugging his arm free so that he can take his glasses off. Hanamaki takes them for him, setting them aside and swiftly going back to clinging to him like a koala.

Oikawa smiles softly, blindly reaching out with his free arm. His fingers brush the floor, luckily close enough to the fallen blanket. He grunts, sloppily throwing it over the two of them so they wouldn’t freeze during the night.

“I love you too,” Oikawa mumbles as he flicks the lamp off. Hanamaki’s only reply is a soft snore.


	17. MatsuHana/MatsuIwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly matsuhana but the matsuiwaoi is implied...really I have no idea what this is but I enjoyed writing it

“What’s your name?”

A simple question, spoken in a deep voice. Black curls, steely eyes. A grin, a raised eyebrow. Posture relaxed, no fear swirling in his gaze. He knows these features all too well.

“Well, depends,” he tells the stranger, running a hand through his own pink locks. He can’t help but feel that maybe– _just maybe,_ that this guy’s hair would be much softer than his own. “My human name is Hanamaki Takahiro.”

He raises his other eyebrow, the curiosity sparking to life in his eyes. “Human name?”

“Others, I suppose, call me death.”

The stranger– the _human_ – chuckles. “So that’s what this is? Am I dying? Are you here to take me?”

Hanamaki hesitates, eyes scanning the black abyss they’re in. He finally meets the human’s eye. “I don’t want to take you, Matsukawa. But it is not only up to me.”

Matsukawa doesn’t even blink, not questioning that Hanamaki already knows his name. “What do you mean?”

Hanamaki smiles painfully. “Do you remember what happened?”

Matsukawa hesitates. Thinks. Shakes his head.

Then the abyss changes. He’s in a car, and Hanamaki isn’t there.

Matsukawa turns, the shitty pop music filling his ears. His eyes land on Oikawa, his long and slim fingers tapping on the steering wheel. Soft snores from the back tell him where Iwaizumi is.

It’s nice. He’s with his two best friends. But then the scene blurs into another one, still in the car but now the stars twinkle in the sky. Iwaizumi’s driving now, Oikawa in the passenger and Matsukawa taking a turn to sleep in the back.

Then there’s a sound, the sound of some car squealing down the road as if they just slammed on the gas pedal. Then Matsukawa is jerking forward, his head slamming into the seat in front of him. Oikawa cries out, Iwaizumi curses and–

Everything went black after that.

Matsukawa slowly turns around. He doesn’t hide the way his hands shake, doesn’t hide the way tears prick at the edge of his eyes. “So why don’t you take me?”

Hanamaki smiles from his place, now sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. “I’ve been watching over you ever since we met way back then, when you were five and I sent you back because I refused to take you.”

Matsukawa blinks. He remembers almost drowning, he remembers his mother sobbing over his body and hugging him close but…he doesn’t remember Hanamaki.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, “no one ever remembers me.”

Matsukawa frowns, slowly sinking to his knees. He reaches out, placing a hand to Hanamaki’s shoulder. He tenses, breath hitching as he jerks his head up in surprise.

No one, in all his time as working in this field of work, has touched him. Almost everyone shows fear, and if not fear, then a sense of acceptance. Some are even happy, knowing that they’ll be reunited with others. But never before has Hanamaki met someone so calm when literally staring death in the eye.

“Thank you, Takahiro, for sending me back when I was  young, but why not now? Why not seal my fate now?”

Hanamaki rises to his feet, and then they’re in the hospital. Matsukawa gasps, watching as Oikawa sobs, clutching to Matsukawa’s limp hand. He has a bandage around his head, bruises on his legs. Iwaizumi sits silently beside them, obviously still in shock. Somehow, _somehow,_ he managed to get out with just a couple bruises and scratches.

“They need you,” Hanamaki explains. “And I make the rules, and I choose when it’s people’s time to go. And I say It’s not yours.”

Matsukawa bites his bottom lip, exhaling heavily. “I won’t forget you, Hanamaki.”

Hanamaki smiles, taking a step back. He doesn’t say anything, though, because he knows the bitter truth. Matsukawa isn’t the first to utter out something like that. And, Hanamaki doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t…he _really_ doesn’t want Matsukawa to forget him. But he knows it’ll happen anyway.

“Goodbye, Matsukawa. Try to keep from dying, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: seijouho


End file.
